The present invention relates to devices for growing cells, and more particularly to cylindrical devices which are slowly rotated during growing cells.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known devices include usually cylindrical bottles with or without inner discs, inserts, etc., and in some of them the walls, the cylindrical inserts have uneven surfaces. The devices of this type should have an extended surface for growing cells, a simple construction, optimal conditions for aeration of cells, low consumption of a growth medium and a cell removing substance. etc. The above listed requirements are not always satisfied in the existing devices of this type. It is therefore believed that a further improvement of the existing devices in these aspects is desirable.